Wasted Summer
by xVocaloidPrincess99x
Summary: After her brother leaves for college over the summer, Rin is left alone. Her heart longs to see him again, but he's always busy and can't ever talk much. How can Rin deal with being alone for a full summer? (My first story, don't hate too much. Rated T for depressing aspects) (I do not own Vocaloid. It rightfully belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and quiet in the Kagamine household. Rin Kagamine sighed as she stared out the open window. If only her brother were here.

It was the last day of classes. Rin had dropped out of school when she was super young while her twin Len was a complete genius who got to not only graduate, but be accepted into college years early. Rin felt cheated. As though her efforts to be a good student failed completely. She paled in comparison to Len's absurdly wonderful skills and now she was stuck spending summer without him as he studied at university over the summer. Len promised her he'd write, but Rin wasn't sure that was true.

Rin turned on the TV and thought about her missing half. Len always sat next to her and watched her when she was watching TV. But now he wasn't. He was too smart for her. Rin felt cheated. Even though Len was the younger twin, he had bigger brains, and Rin felt as though she was failing her entire family. Just because she couldn't make it through sixth grade.

Sixth grade.

Rin could feel something in her tiny brain. The feeling of uncomfortable helplessness. She knew she wasn't capable of this. She could feel the tears falling. She knew she was being a fool. But she felt like such a baby. How was she supposed to help it?

Rin reached for the phone and started to dial. Her heart was trying to be strong. She was trying not to feel heavy. She was attempting to be a good girl. But there was nothing left for her. Rin felt like such a baby. The idea that the girl everyone expected to be the smartest was the dumbest kid in Tokyo was depressing enough, but adding on the fact that her twin brother that everybody thought was going to be the stupidest was indeed the smartest kid in all of Tokyo made it worse. Rin choked up and finished dialing. She had to call Len.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?"

Rin winced at the tone in his voice. She recognized it as her brother's voice, but at the same time, it was such a foreign voice, Rin could scarcely recognize it. The irony came extraordinarily quickly and the more Rin thought about it, the more she realized just how much her brother had changed. She managed a weak "Len…"

"Oh. It's you!"

The tone in his voice made Rin practically furious. What the hell was the matter with him? Rin wished she could just grab him through the telephone and yank him down onto the couch! Everything about this was unfair and unbelievable! It was ridiculous.

"Rin, listen! I miss you and everything, but I'm afraid I have a big test coming up!" Len said. "Maybe I'll talk later. See you soon!"

He hung up.

"Dangit!" Rin shouted. "Why must it be so difficult to talk to him? Ughh!"

She tromped about her house, angrily making noise, and didn't care that she pretty much set off the neighbors. It was too unfortunate and infuriating for her to care. The infuriating part especially.

Rin didn't know what to do. All her friends were on vacation. And with Len at university, Rin had nobody. She had no money to even go to Kyoto and hang out for a bit. Plus, peculiar things were happening down the road, and Rin didn't feel like she should be getting involved in that. Len would probably kill her if she did.

Rin eventually decided there was only one logical solution to her depression and loneliness. Or at least, she thought it was logical, although it was anything but.

Rin decided to lock herself in her room away from society and see if anybody noticed she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Len's big test was coming faster than he imagined it would. He felt bad for turning down his sister on the phone, but he also very much cared about his grades and his scholarship. He was studying to be a computer scientist, much to the dismay of Rin, who couldn't even do simple multiplication properly. Len was trying to concentrate on his exams, but he couldn't help wondering. Was Rin possibly…mad at him…?

The dark closet in the basement was a comfy alternative to the beautiful queen bed in her bedroom. Rin shared that bed with Len. Ever since they'd outgrown the bunk bed they'd used when they were kids. So without him, things were essentially too depressing and Rin couldn't use that bed. So instead, she picked the basement.

The basement was nicely furnished, although the closet wasn't. The closet had mostly a bunch of barrels filled with mostly rotten fruits and vegetables and the sleeping bag Rin brought in.

Rin sighed. She felt like writing to Len, just so he could understand her feelings. But she dreaded he wouldn't be able to get it. Besides, Rin didn't know what the name of his college was, or which university he was going to. The sadness and helplessness overtook her and then her head flopped on the sleeping bag and she started to dream.

 _Rin was sitting on a bench in some sort of campus. As she looked over at the sign next her, she smiled. "Women's University of Science, Art, and Technology." Finally, she had made it. Her brother came over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he slung his backpack over his shoulder and proceeded down the street to the men's university. Rin, feeling contented, stood up and walked up the path, smiling with satisfaction. She was finally here, and she was going to prove her worth to everyone._

Rin woke with a start. Not that dream again! The dream where she was actually a somebody like her brother and was smart enough to attend the Women's University of Science, Art, and Technology, home to some of the best geniuses in all of Tokyo. Rin knew she wasn't on that list. There was no Rin ever getting on that list. She was too stupid and didn't know the proper sum of six times three. Why would she ever be able to make it onto that list?

Rin stopped suddenly and noticed her phone was illuminated. Immediately, she noticed it was a text from Len. Those were as rare as sapphires, so Rin immediately picked it up.

 _Hi! I passed my test with a perfect score! I'm slated to appear at the lab tomorrow to showcase some of my engineering! Are you proud of me?_

Rin couldn't take it anymore. She dropped the phone and immediately started to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hi, everyone! I am so sorry for not giving the proper credit at the beginning of my book, but I'm new to this so please forgive me. I do not own Vocaloid! It belongs to Yamaha and the adorable Kagamines belong to Crypton Future Media! Thank you for reading and drop a nice review if possible.**

The birds were chirping outside again. That alerted Rin that it was morning. Not like Rin really cared it was morning. Morning wasn't anything to Rin since she'd dropped out of school. Morning was just daylight. Night was just darkness.

She looked at her phone and sighed as she realized Len hadn't texted her. He was probably busy, Rin thought dejectedly. Oh, well. It was summer and he was starting college. Of course he was busy. He was studying to be a computer scientist. Rin knew that, if nothing else. Unfortunately, Rin didn't know anything else. That was probably why she was cooped up in her basement instead of going to university with him. Because she couldn't even multiply. That was why.

Rin went up to the kitchen just for a brief minute to go get some cake. It seemed all she was eating was cake, or something similar. Because what was the point without her brother's magnificent cooking?

Len was good at everything. It was official. The only thing Rin was good at was eating cake. At least, that was what Rin thought.

Rin took her cake back to her basement and looked at her phone. Her only contacts were Len, her best friends Miku and Gumi, and some older girl named Luka who apparently tutored people. She gave Rin her number long ago. She told her if she wanted any help with school ever to contact her. Rin hadn't. She'd dropped out instead because she'd figured trying to learn from a tutor wasn't worth it. She'd just forgotten to remove her number.

Rin's eyes were filling with tears as she stared at Len's names. It seriously was not fair. Rin needed Len. She wasn't properly living without him.

Unfortunately, though, it was proven now. Len wasn't going to be able to come back for the summer. He was much too busy with school to able to. Rin sighed as she realized this. Was it worth trying to talk to him? Was _anything_ worth _anything_?

Rin crumpled down completely and started simply weeping on the floor.

 **A/N - All right! Here's another chapter done! Enjoy it please! BTW, I have new projects coming soon, so stay tuned for more. That's all for now though. More soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Finally back with another Wasted Summer chapter! Been a few days and I decided to come back to it finally! Hope you enjoy! Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Rin and Len belong to Crypton Future Media!**

 _(Rin's Perspective)_

The ice cream truck drove away and Rin sighed as she started walking back towards the house. The only things she had eaten for the past week had been ice cream and cake. Even her usual oranges tasted sour. They reminded her of Len and his sweet face and his calming words. She recalled what Len used to tell her. "Sometimes, when I'm upset, even the greatest things seem bitter!" Of course, Rin had to ask him what bitter meant, because she was bad at vocabulary. Len would just chuckle in response and say, "All right then. Sour!" Then Rin would feel foolish because after Len said it, it was totally obvious. Obviously.

That was the problem with being dumb.

Rin took her ice cream back home and down into the basement. She tried looking for a text from Len, but there had been nothing sent recently. Rin didn't know much, but she knew how important college was. But was it really more important than her…?

 _(Len's Perspective)_

Len's programming class ended and he hopped up, sighing as he stared at his schedule. He had a big test in computer science coming up, and he actually felt kind of nervous about it. Usually, computer science was pretty simple, but the same absolutely could not be said about the professor. Len sighed again as he stuffed his schedule into his bag. His computer science professor literally dragged on his lectures for so long, the tests usually didn't get handed out until fifteen minutes into class. Each test was a hundred and fifty questions, divided into multiple choice, essay, and true or false. If you got anything wrong, you'd be forced to spin the Wheel of Misfortune, which contained unacademic and very unfortunate punishments. Len prayed he would get a perfect score. He prayed everyone would. Nobody wanted to be stuck feeding the professor's pigs cookies yet again.

 _(Rin's Perspective)_

No call from Len. No call from Miku. No call from Gumi. No call from anybody. Rin was practically sizzling with unhappiness now. Nobody listened to her! Miku and Gumi weren't even busy! They were just vacationing without her! This hurt Rin very much. She slurped down another fudge sundae and rolled onto the floor.

 _*Beep Beep!*_

"…the heck?" Rin mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she spun around to look at her phone. It was Len. Rin was extraordinarily curious, because Len texting was very rare. She eyed the text. _Hey! I'm going into my computer science test, Rinny! Wish me luck! Bye!_

Rin didn't text back. She started bawling on the floor.

 **A/N - Finally finished chapter five! Poor Rin as usual! You can tell Len's few texts aren't sitting well with her! Anyway, update soon! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I'm finally back with another chapter of Wasted Summer! I really hope you all enjoy! And of course, Rin and Len belong to Crypton Future Media.**

 _(Len's Perspective)_

Man, that perfect score felt good. Len smiled and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He had been the only kid in the entire class with a perfect score. That meant he could walk away while everybody else spun the Wheel of Misfortune. He sat down on a bench and looked at his schedule. Lunchtime. Perfect. Lunchtime was needed after a test like that.

 _(Rin's Perspective)_

 _Finally,_ Rin thought, finishing the last scoop of her mint chocolate chip gallon of ice cream. _Another tub gone. I wonder what's next!_

She was about to get up to head to the kitchen and get another ice cream when she heard a knock at the door. Now, she knew it wasn't Len. He told her before he left he was studying at university until September. Puzzled, Rin left the basement and instead of going to the kitchen, walked to the front door and opened it. "Hello?"

"Are you Kagamine Rin?"

Rin looked at the speaker. It was a man dressed in an official-looking uniform. Rin wracked her tiny brain, trying to understand who he was, until she surprised herself by rembering! A policeman! Rin thought hard and suddenly remembered. A policeman was a guy that kept order in the city and arrested people who didn't follow the law! Rin was suddenly upset she knew something for once. What had she done?

"According to some reports, you were seen sneaking out ice cream from the nearby grocery store," the officer continued. "Without paying!"

Rin thought about this. It was true. She had been. Ever since Len left, money had been hard to come by. Therefore, ice cream had been too. So now what? Was she going to jail? This was terrifying! Rin subconsciously reached for her phone, but the officer grabbed her hand. "What are you doing? I know you're underage and everything, but you don't need to call anybody for me to tell you it's still inexcusable! You're coming to the juvenile detention center with me!"

In one last attempt of desperation, Rin shot a wild text to Len just before she was marched off. Please, she thought, let him see…

 **A/N - Finished! A bit of a cliffhanger on this one! Do you think Rin is guilty, or just misunderstood? I hope you enjoyed chapter six! That's all for now! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Back with more Wasted Summer for everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Rin and Len, of course, belong to Crypton Future Media.**

 _(Len's Perspective)_

It was in the middle of a very serious programming quiz when Len got Rin's text pleading for help, so he wasn't able to help her even if he had wanted. He was just that busy. He had to finish his quiz or else his professor would probably do the unthinkable. He did notice his phone buzz, but he was forced to leave it untouched. At least, for awhile.

 _(Rin's Perspective)_

The courtroom was crowded. Extraordinarily crowded. Rin had

been lucky enough to be allowed a hearing before she was sentenced, so at least something was on her side. Still though, it was still a courtroom. So maybe her luck wasn't really as good as she thought.

Rin personally thought it was kind of stupid and weird how everybody was complaining just because she took ice cream without paying. Rin had no money. She was practically homeless! She was just staying in the house that her brother payed the rent for.

Then the policeman who'd taken her from the house started screaming about how it was against the law and nobody was allowed to do it, whether or not they were homeless or living in a mansion. He rambled on like this for _hours_. Everybody was busy paying attention to him. Nobody paid Rin any notice whatsoever.

About three hours in, Rin eventually got a text from Len, saying that he would send her a giant shipment of ice cream to keep her busy so she would never have to steal. He also mentioned trying not to bother him because he was extraordinarily busy and to be thankful, as he was also sending a thousand dollars. Just in case. Rin was very pleased and stood up and left the courtroom and went home. Nobody saw her leave because everybody was too busy screaming. Rin returned home and returned all the unopened ice creams, instead anticipating what her brother would send her. She was very pleased though. She had just escaped a terrible sentence. She was sure of it.

 **A/N - And I finally managed to finish another chapter! Are you proud of Rin? Do you think Len's spoiling her? Either way, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! That's all for now! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Finally,** _ **finally**_ **I'm back! I took a long break because I had no idea what to write about, but I finally managed to get enough ideas to write another chapter. As always, Rin and Len belong to Crypton Future Media, Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, and I really do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _(Rin's Perspective)_

Finally. Peace and quiet. Rin knew she had dodged that bullet because, well, just because. There didn't have to be a reason as long as she escaped. And she had. So therefore, what was the problem anymore?

Rin decided that since she'd escaped, she would just go about her day and maybe call Len later. Definitely needed to see if he was available in this situation, she thought. He would no doubt reassure her and help her get through these tragic times. Assuming he wasn't busy. Usually, he was though.

Rin sighed.

She was about to get up and go see if there was anything to eat when suddenly, there was a brutal knocking at the door. Rin sighed, but decided not to open it. As she tried to make her way to the kitchen, the banging started again.

"All right, young lady! You thought it was that easy, didn't you? Well, I got news! I'm not dumb and I'm going to extend your sentence if you don't come out right now! Just putting back your items doesn't escape your crime! It still happened! You still did it!"

 _Oh, crap!_ Rin thought _. What am I supposed to do now? Call Len, I suppose!_

Thinking this her best bet, Rin dialed her brother, hoping and praying that he wasn't in a test. It seemed he was always in a test. He always ignored her calls.

However, this time it was different. Surprisingly, Len picked up. "Yes?"

"Len, you have to help me!" Rin shouted. "The police have come back to my door! How do I escape them? Why won't they just let me free?"

Instead of answering her questions, Len just started chuckling. "Well, good. I'm glad they found their way!"

Rin was appalled. "What?"

"I sent them back after you," Len explained. "They posted an alert about an escaped prisoner. When I saw it, I recognized it as you and I told them where you live."

"Why?" Rin shrieked. "I thought you loved me!"

Len sighed. "Rin, I don't hate you. I'm trying to protect you. I want you to understand that just because you put back the stuff you stole doesn't mean you didn't do it in the first place. Let me ask you something, by the way!"

"You're asking me something?" Rin demanded. "I thought you knew everything!"

"Who put that idea in your head?" Len demanded. "Nobody knows everything, Rin. Anyway, though, it wasn't that kind of question anyway. I was going to ask you if you knew what a wanted fugitive was!"

"A wanted what-what?" Rin demanded. "Huh?"

"A wanted fugitive is someone that has committed a crime, but instead of facing up to their crime and escaping their sentence, they run away," Len responded. "Rin, I don't want you to be a wanted fugitive. I want you to know that I'm genuinely disappointed in you. Listen though. I told them about your situation. I don't want you to go to jail. I really don't. I told them just a small fine and a slap on the wrist. And if they decide to, maybe a couple days in a juvenile detention center. Anyway, though, be a woman, Rin. I know you can!"

He hung up.

Rin took a deep breath and stared at the door. She opened it and there was the same policeman that had arrested her earlier. He glared at her angrily. "Back to the station. Let's get this case sorted out before we go running away!"

"I'm sorry, but you don't speak to a woman like that," Rin retorted. "Slap me with your stupid sentence. You don't scare me at all!"

 **A/N - And there's another chapter for ya. Do you think Len did the right thing in sending the police back? What do you think Rin is going to do? Can she stand up to the police brutality? That's all for now though. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - So, Rin is heading back to the station now… Let's see how she does… (Rin and Len belong to Crypton Future Media)**

 _(Rin's Perspective)_

Well. This certainly wasn't very much fun. None of the officers seemed to care whatsoever about whether or not she was a woman, which made Rin very upset indeed. Why was this happening? Why couldn't Len come home? This was becoming way too much of an ordeal.

"Move it, girl," said an officer, in a very commanding voice. "You're not fooling anybody. I know what you did. I also know that most hardened criminals take a lot longer than a day or two to reform. Do you know how many liars I've come across in my day? Probably more than you think!"

Rin couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care what anybody said anymore. She wanted to go home so badly, she immediately blurted out, "But I'm not a hardened criminal, sir! I'm a poor dumb girl who needs food and shelter to survive while my brother is studying in university! He left me a house and some food, but I need more food and I don't know where he keeps the money and I only stole the ice cream so I wouldn't die and to help me feel better because I've been beyond depressed since he left because he's my everything and my only friend in this entire garbage world who actually seems to care at all about me!"

The officers seemed stunned by this random outburst. Rin was now crying buckets in the corner of the room and the officers weren't sure to let her off or not. They were suddenly beginning to question everything. Including how womanly this girl really was. This girl sitting before them, bawling her eyes out about her brother.

Peculiar, to say the least.

The officers started chatting about what to do next, but informed Rin she couldn't leave yet, just in case, which Rin wasn't very happy about. She sat in a corner and dialed her brother and started bawling hysterically into the speaker.

"Rin, what's the matter now?" Len demanded. "I'm in the middle of a very important assignment! I told you to act like a woman! You need to stand up for yourself! I know you can do it! I've seen you many times standing up for me!"

"I told them why I stole the ice cream, Len," Rin mumbled. "I said it was because I needed food and was eating ice cream as a coping mechanism because I was missing you. Of course, I didn't word it like that, but you get the basic idea."

Len sighed. "Oh, sis. I miss you too. I promise I do. I just have a couple months left here before I come home, but I'm super busy, so we'll talk later. Understand?"

"No, Len!" Rin howled. "Don't go! I need you!"

"Rin, I really need to study for my exams," Len responded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Stand up to those policemen for me."

He hung up.

"No!" Rin shouted. "Len!"

It was no use, though. She could try all she wanted. He wasn't going to answer her.

Rin frowned. She looked up at the policemen before her and immediately felt herself sitting in a cold sweat. What if they completely disregarded everything she said and locked her up anyway? That'd be horrible.

Suddenly, a policeman turned and stared directly at her. Immediately, she felt cold and backed away slowly, pleading silently that he didn't say anything she didn't want to hear.

"Go home!" he shouted. "You're done here!"

For some reason, Rin was appalled. "What? That's it? You're not going to punish me after all? I mean, thank you, but still! I…"

"I'm just tired of dealing with your nonsense!" the officer complained. "I'll file a report of misdemeanor for your record, but I'm not dealing with you anymore! I have much more important cases I could be dealing with right about now! I'd fine you too, but _apparently_ you don't have any money!"

He stomped off.

That was odd, Rin thought, but whatever. She was being let off. Sure, she'd have a report of misdemeanor on her record, but it could have been a thousand times worse. Still, though, she just was just glad it was over with. She didn't want to see any more police anytime soon. That was for sure.

Still, though, she'd call Len tomorrow and let him know anyway, she thought. There wasn't any harm in that.

Rin smiled as she walked through her door. She had some sleeping to do.

 **A/N - I wanted to wrap up the law and crime part of this story, because I felt it was interfering with the overall plot. This chapter marks the last police appearance of this particular story.**


End file.
